finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Shera (Phi thuyền)
The Shera (シエラ Shiera) is an airship from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII named by Cid Highwind in honor of his wife, Shera. It is the command ship of the World Regenesis Organization's (WRO) Airship Fleet. This Airship can be seen as the spiritual successor to the Highwind from the original Final Fantasy VII. The same painting of a woman in a bikini that decorated the Highwind's wing can be found on the main deck of the Shera, and at least one crew member from the Highwind has returned to man the Shera. On board the Shera is a mostly glass main deck with computer consoles, a large computer inside with a link-up for Synaptic Net Dives into the Worldwide Network, an engine room, and an observatory on the main deck with holographic technology similar to that of Bugenhagen's observatory in Cosmo Canyon. The craft is built with an deck that can be opened and closed so that ground troops can spill out onto the battlefield riding airboards. Origin Although Dirge of Cerberus mentions the Shera was built by unknown builders long ago, On the Way to a Smile: Case of Barret and The Reunion Files, both mention Cid constructing the Shera in Rocket Town. However, it may simply be that Cid found the Shera (or components of what would become the airship) built by the unknown builders, and then took it to Rocket Town to remodel it into the final airship. So far, no official explanation has been provided regarding the Shera's origins. The builders of the engine of this craft are unknown, as it was not built by either the WRO, Shinra or any other known power. Actually it was discovered buried, abandoned by an unknown ancient civilization, possibly the Cetra. Most of the technology used on board has yet to even be properly tested, and remains waiting in boxes unused. Instead of Mako power, it on runs on jet fuel made from oil. Storyline Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The Shera does not play an important role in the plot of Advent Children, but it does make its first appearance here. Cid carries the playable characters of Final Fantasy VII into Midgar on board his new craft to watch the battle between Cloud and Kadaj, and afterwards Cloud's battle with Sephiroth. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Following the attack upon the WRO Headquarters, Reeve Tuesti gathers up the WRO Airfleet to launch an attack upon Midgar, the seat of Deepground power. It is the location of Chapter 7, where Vincent Valentine wanders around its decks preparing for the upcoming battle. The ''Shera takes part in the Battle of Midgar, serving to drop Vincent and WRO soldiers down into the Midgar Train Graveyard. During the battle, it is hit by a rocket blast from Deepground forces, but it is undamaged. Shalua Rui's capsule is lost during the battle. Shelke who was directing the WRO forces using a Synaptic Net Dive is captured by Nero the Sable using his powers of teleportation to enter the Shera unnoticed. During the credits, it seems that the Shera is either destroyed or at least badly damaged as the flight decks floor is visible behind Shalua's broken pod. Merchandise A 9.5" long replica of the Shera was produced as part of the marketing for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. This toy was referred to as its Japanese name "Sierra". Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Thể_loại:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Phi thuyền